Exy
Excel-2014 (also known as The-Excel, and exclusively as Exy on TaimaTube) is a semi-regular member of the Housetube and the TWC. Exy also frequents /wooo/tube and /wooo/alt for communal remote wrestling program viewings, but prefers the chat of Housetube. He is best known for hosting /wooo/booru, winning at Board Game Online way too often, and generally being a snob about the Japanese language. However, in actuality, only two of these things are true.http://ask.fm/TheExcel What Is The-Excel? Whatever you want it to be, baby. History James A. Calwell III was probably born somewhere in the United States in the 1980s or so. It is likely that he attended school in the state of Virginia and potentially the District of Columbia. Sources believe him to also be currently attending university in the same general area and studying toward a degree in television production, but this has yet to be confirmed. Circa 2004, James (Exy's real name, in case you haven't yet worked that out) established his internet brand as "Excel 2004" and celebrated its tenth anniversary as "Excel-2013" on 8 October 2013This is actually a lie. He completely forgot about the tenth anniversary and ended up celebrating it on 12 October 2013.. Model years are retired and introduced each November. A hyphen was added to the name in 2006 to signify a major overhaul of the brand; Excel-2006 was better received than the previous two years as a result . When the brand was opened, some commentators believed him to have derived the name from the titular character of the anime Excel Saga; James initially expressed confusion at the assumptions of him being female as a result. He has denied that the Excel 2004 name was inspired by either Excel Saga ''or Microsoft Office Excel, but he claims that he has forgotten the true origin of the name. In 2006, he adopted the name "The-Excel" as a year-agnostic imprint and the shorthand name "Exy" from a female character in the video game ''DoDonPachi dai-ou-jou as an abbreviation. James stated that he deliberately adopted the name of a female character in this case, and also that no confusion of his gender was made because of it. The whatistheexcel.com website opened on 8 October 2006, more than two years after the brand itself had launched. As of October 2013, whatistheexcel.com has an estimated value of $6,344 USDhttp://www.siteprice.org/website-worth/www.whatistheexcel.com. On 23 October 2013, during a Housetube showing of Legends of the Hidden Temple, Exy got the idea to share a leaked TNA television script from 2008 after a Monday Night Raw script was linked in the chat. One of the cues in the script, "PYRO & BALLYHOO", was adapted into the name of the channel. This is the first and currently only instance of an action by Exy that influenced the management of the Housetube. Stuff Exy Likes *Video game *Yucking it up on social media *Professional wrestling *Satire *Denzel Washington *Being funpopular *Completely missing the point on purpose just to look stupid *Video editing *Writing stupid stuff on his blog *Programming *Having a Twitter account keeping track of who he unfollows *None of the above Sexternal Links *whatistheexcel.com *Learn more *Exystentialism *James' Clipboard *Twitter account (@TheExcel) *Stuff he said once that was cool *A Brief Synopsis */wooo/booru * References